The Nightmare
by katiesparks
Summary: It was a nightmare... My little cousin wrote this and wanted me to post it for him, aren't I nice?
1. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I literally own nothing this time! See AN for details.**

Detective Conan: The Nightmare

He is sleeping inside his soft bed. Waiting for the sign. "Ahh!" Conan says.

"It's just me, Heiji."

"Ohh, thank goodness."

"Why are you here? How did you get in? What happened...?"

"Just shut up!" Heiji screams!

"There are some crooks outside."

"Okay, okay." Conan says.

They climb outside the window and sneak behind some trees. The crooks are sharing and shifting their guns. Heiji goes over and acts like he knows the crooks. The crooks don't recognize him and beat him.

"NO!!!" Conan yells.

Conan then runs to Heiji and drags him. Heiji is bleeding terribly. Heiji is taken to a nearby hospital.

"He will not make it." the surgeon says.

Conan cries in tears like never before.

Conan goes home and into bed. Anger takes over his mind. Out of no where he wakes up and murders Ran.

"No I didn't mean it!!!"

She lies dead...

"AHHH!!! Ugh... It was just a dream..."

He looks at Ran and smiles. Then lays down back to sleep.

The End.

**Hi everyone, katie-chan here! See, this is a story my little cousin Jordan wrote, he discovered my ff account and decided he wanted to try his hand at it. Be gentle people, it's his first time! Thanks everyone and please, remember to review, he probably needs it, if not the constructive criticism, then the encouragement, at least. Thanks again, mina!**


	2. The Battle of Us

Detective Conan: The Battle Between Us

Conan wakes up from his tiring sleep and takes a walk along the beautiful beach. He notices something wrong. Heiji is with Ran.

"What the..." Conan thinks.

"Ran and Heiji are kissing!!!"

"HEIJI!!!!" he screams in madness.

Conan then snatches Ran back from Heiji. They both fight with each other. Conan then punches Heiji and takes Ran back home. Ran is crying because of the horrible mistake she made. Conan's mind was just in complete shock.

"Why?! Why would you do something like that? After all the years we have spent together. I though that meant something to you!!" Conan says while crying.

"I do mean it. I love you Conan. I was forced..." she says

"What do you mean forced?" Conan says confusingly.

"Heiji says he would kill me if I didn't. He had a knife in his hands the whole time. So stop yelling at me you idiot!!!" Ran screams.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." he says.

Conan and Ran then escape their home. Thinking that Heiji would stalk them. But Conan knew where ever he went, Heiji was following. They both end up at an old log cabin. There they find a couple that will take them in. There them sleep and rest for the night.

**Hey guys, still Katie-chan doing AN, this would be chapter 2, I guess. Either way, reviews are appreciated, even though it takes me a bit to email him and ask him what he wants to say, I'll get back to you all eventually!**


	3. A Vacation Gone Wrong

Detective Conan: A Vacation Gone Wrong

Conan wakes up to a good night's sleep and starts working on his detective stuff.

"Ugh... Sometimes I just hate working. I want to just be free."

"You can be... You just need a vacation." said Ran

"A vacation?" said Conan confusingly.

"That would be nice. Umm... Yay! Sure!"

So Conan and Ran go to a five star hotel with a comfy bed, a spa, and an indoor swimming pool! They both really enjoyed it. But as soon as the relaxing started to pitch in, Heiji is spying on them.

"Ran, Hide under the bed. Now!!"

"Okay..." she says quietly.

Conan walks over to the window and pulls out a gun. He then starts shooting at Heiji. Heiji then starts some bombs below the building.

"Ahh!!" everyone in the building yelled.

When the building started to collape, Ran and Conan jumped out and made it! But sadly Heiji didn't.

"What's this in Heiji's pocket? A letter of apology..." Ran said while shocked.

"It's all my fault!... I should have never shot him..." Conan said while crying.

"It's okay... Don't put it all down on yourself. Heiji was a stalker. He should go to hel..."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU SPOILED ROTTEN BRAT!!!!" Conan yelled viciously.

Conan and Ran went home. Conan was thinking about a break up. But he didn't tell Ran just yet. He was still in the thinking process...

**So.....yeah. Hi everyone, still katie here. As for this, I don't have any clue. Blame Jordan, not me! Either way, opinions are, as always, appreciated. All forms of opinions. All of them, I forward them to him without discretion! So let's get some feedback here!**


End file.
